Happy Halloween, Doctor!
by remuslupin31060
Summary: This is a short story about Halloween for the Doctor and River that I came up with. The Doctor decides he wants to hand out candy, and he and River dress up in costumes. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Halloween, my dear!" the Doctor said as River came down the stairs. He was leaning up against the Tardis console wearing a Stetson, cowboy boots, and an old western style jacket.

"What _are_ you wearing?" River was used to her husband wearing odd clothing, but this was weird.

"I'm a cowboy. It's my Halloween costume," he said, feigning disappointment that she didn't know. He looked her up and down. "Where's yours?"

"I'm not wearing one. Are we going out?"

"We're going to hand out candy! In America! And what do you mean you're not wearing one? Go get one! You can't give kids candy without it."

She looked at him for a moment. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. Make sure you land the Tardis on the right day."

"When have I ever not?" He received a laugh from her at that comment. He just shook his head in amusement and grabbed the bowl of assorted candies from next to him.

River came down the stairs wearing a black dress with orange cross-stitches along with a black and orange witch's hat and a broom in her hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"When you are," she replied, and they both began to work the Tardis. Though he'd never said anything out loud, he liked when they worked the Tardis together; it was how it should be. He and his wife, together. If only it could always be like that.

The Tardis landed and the Doctor moved two chairs over to the now open door and sat down, the candy bowl rested on his lap.

"Now we wait for the children."

"They sat and waited for a little while, but no one came. Suddenly his shoulders dropped. A moment later, he said, "Hang on. I'll be right back."

Moving the bowl onto her lap, he got up and sprinted deeper into the Tardis. There was a rummaging sound, and River grimaced as the Doctor spilled the contents of the closet. He came back a moment later with a wooden sign and a marker. He took them outside the Tardis and put the sign in the ground, sprawling 'Candy Here' on the front with the marker.

"That should do it!" He looked definite, though she was doubtful.

It was getting colder, and the wind was picking up. River shivered, moving her arms closer around her.

"Are you cold?" the Doctor asked, reaching over to touch her arm lightly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit chilly." She didn't want him to worry.

He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, rubbing her neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey, look- trick-or-treaters!" He nearly screamed.

Two young children, a girl and a boy, walked up to the Tardis. "Trick or treat!" they said n unison. "Here. You can take a few," River said, holding out the bowl with a warm smile on her face. They each took a handful and thanked her

Before they turned away, the Doctor started talking. "What are you dressed as?"

"I'm a fairy," the girl said.

"And I'm an alien!" The young boy was dressed in a green outfit with a bright green mask that had antenna.

"Well that's just silly, aliens don't look like that," the Doctor said.

"They don't?"

"Of course not. They look more… extraterrestrial. Like me."

"Are you dressed as an alien?"

"No, I'm a cowboy."

"Where's your cowboy jacket?"

"Well, my wife got cold, so I gave it to her to wear."

"Awww," the girl said, and he brother made a face, making River smiled.

The children bade them farewell and left.

"An alien… Everyone knows aliens don't look like that," he said, and River laughed. "Well Mrs. Song, I'm going to go change into a different costume. We don't want the children to get bored."

He kissed her on the cheek and went back into the Tardis to change, leaving River to watch for more people.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor walked back up to the open door of the Tardis and sat down. This time he was wearing brown pants that came a bit past his knee with stockings underneath and a grey jacket.

"Let me guess," River said, "Someone from the 1500s?"

"Very close. I'm not just _someone_ from the fourteenth century. I'm King Henry VIII!"

River smiled in amusement. "Nice choice."

"Did any people come?"

"There was a lady bug, a teacher, a skeleton, and Indiana Jones."

"I missed that many?" I wasn't gone that long."

"You were gone for twenty-five minutes."

"Well… Looking as good as I do takes it's time."

"I'm sure."

His smirk melted into a loving smile. "Come sit with me."

"It's a one-person chair."

"We can make room."

He motioned to his lap and she got up, left the candy on her chair, and moved over to her husband, sitting with him. He put his hand on her shoulder while she placed her head against his chest, sighing. They sat like that for a while until they heard another child walking up the short sidewalk-like path to the Tardis.

"Trick or treat!" he said excitedly.

"Well hello!" the Doctor said back, matching the excitement of the boy, no older than five, almost to a tee.

"You can take some candy from the bowl on the chair," River said, her arms around the Doctor's neck. "I like your costume."

He was dressed as a bear. "I like yours."

He looked at the Doctor, who, seeing the look of confusion on the boy's face, said, "I'm King Henry the VIII."

"Was his wife a witch, too?"

"Well, not technically, but he did accuse-"

"Doctor, you're doing it again," River said. Then, to the boy, "No, she wasn't. She was very nice, I met her."

"Cool!"

"It is!" the Doctor cried, and River rolled her eyes.

"Happy Halloween!" They said together as the young child walked away.

"Seriously? You're going to try and teach a five year old about the English monarchy?" River said to him.

"Why not? Besides, he had to be at _least _six." She laughed, and he put his arms around her, pulling her closer into a kiss. When they both leaned back they looked at each other for a few moments, and the Doctor sighed.

"I should probably go change into normal clothes now," he said.

"First of all, suspenders and a bowtie are not generally considered _normal._ Second, you _just_ put that on. Besides, it fits you," River replied, grinning.

"My knees are cold. But thanks, I'll be sure to wear it more often." He got up and went to change, grinning.

He returned a little while later. Why it took him so long to get ready was beyond River, but she didn't say anything this time.

"We still have a lot of candy left."

"But there is one more person coming, look." The Doctor pointed at a small boy walking up the path to the Tardis.

"Trick or treat!"

"Why hello! What are you dressed as?" The boy was wearing a square piece of cardboard over him.

"I'm a box. A cardboard box." This made the Doctor and River smile. "What are _you_ supposed to be?" he asked the Doctor. River started laughing hysterically.

"Me? I'm… I'm not wearing a costume. These are my normal clothes."

"Oh…" The word was drug out. "Well that's… interesting."

"It really is," River said.

The Doctor was quick to change the subject, but not before a playful frown directed toward his wife. "Here's your candy." He then proceeded to turn the big bowl upside down overtop of the boy's bag, dumping the entire thing inside.

"Uh… thanks." The boy just stared at his bag for a moment, mouth open in astonishment. Then he looked at the Doctor and River, gave a small smile and walked away, yelling to his mom on the street about the weird man in the blue box.

River looked at her husband, who looked back at her. They laughed, not being able to help it. He took the makeshift candy sign inside and sent the Tardis away, taking River's hand.

"That was fun."

"It was."

"Happy Halloween, then, until next year!" He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Things always ended in a smile, when she was around.


End file.
